


Sugar, Butter, Flour

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baking, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi, felix is like a cat: if he's sitting on you you Cannot Move, felix is sick, it's Pie Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: It’s rare to have three people at home all day, so Seungmin is determined to take advantage of it.Or, Seungmin and Chan make lasagna and pie together.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Everyone/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Sugar, Butter, Flour

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey i have a normal schedule again  
> also me: *disappears for 7 months* oops
> 
> bonus announcement: I haven't really specified pronouns on any earlier fics in this series but just to state it outright: I use they/them pronouns. I'm only saying this because I changed my pronouns since the last time I posted a wch; there haven't been any incidents of misgendering or anything so don't worry!
> 
> anyway hi and welcome to: how many times can I reference Seungmin doing college homework without giving Any specifics on his major? ‘cause this is like the third fic I’ve mentioned homework in. anyway, I hope you all enjoy some wholesome cooking/baking time! oh on that topic, I will be describing the process of cooking and eating food so if that triggers or squicks you, maybe pass on this one.  
> also yes, I am aware that ovens are significantly less common in Korea than they are many other places (namely Europe and North America) but uhhhhh creative liberties :D also here’s the lasagna recipe they follow (it’s really really good; I make it a lot): https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/23600/worlds-best-lasagna The apple pie recipe is Betty Crocker’s Classic Apple Pie. 
> 
> tw sexual assault ment  
> additionally: you may notice that the rest of the works in this series have been edited to remove all mention of Woojin. this is as a direct result of the sexual assault allegations. I don’t feel comfortable portraying him in my works. if you disagree with me, you’re welcome to stop reading this series.

It’s rare to have three people at home all day, so Seungmin is determined to take advantage of it. It’s less than opportune; Felix is home because he’s sick and Chan is because Changbin and Jisung were worried he’d pass out at the studio today, but Seungmin wants to appreciate it regardless. 

Chan’s already slept three hours longer than expected, so Seungmin’s excited about that. Minho and Changbin have been texting to check in about every half hour, but that isn’t surprising. 

“Minnie?” That’s not Chan’s voice. 

“Lixie, you’re supposed to be in bed!” Felix is leaning heavily against his doorway, but reaching out for Seungmin. “Do you need water? Food? Blankets?” 

Felix laughs weakly. 

“It’s getting stuffy in there. Can I sit out here for a while?” Seungmin pauses. 

“You’re not contagious, right?” 

“No, baby. Food poisoning isn’t contagious.” 

“Lixie,” Seungmin whines. Felix pouts a little and he relents, affixing himself to Felix’s side to support him. “Yeah, you can sit with me. Just don’t do anything too strenuous, okay? I don’t want to have to drag you back to bed but I will if I need to. And you’re on stopping-Chan-from-working duty with me too.” 

“Oh, good. My favorite pastime.” Seungmin’s glad they’ve reached the kitchen island because when they laugh, Felix almost collapses. 

After settling Felix into a chair at the island, he forcibly wraps him in blankets from the living room. He may or may not be taking advantage of the fact that Felix is too weak to evade his smothering. 

Seungmin sets up some quiet music then gets started on the dishes left over from the night before. It goes pretty quickly since his only distraction is occasionally pushing Felix back into his chair when he gets up to help. 

“Is anyone else home?” Felix’s been out of it for the last twelve hours or so from his stomach violently disagreeing with his general existence, so Seungmin can’t fault him for not being as on top of things as he usually is. 

“Chan’s on house arrest and still asleep as far as I know, but Jeonginnie’s at voice lessons most of the day, Jisungie and Changbin-hyung are at the studio, and Minho-hyung is running some choreography stuff with Hyunjinnie and one of the dance instructors.” 

Felix hums, curling forward and resting his head on the countertop. Seungmin finishes washing and moves onto drying the dishes and putting them away, intermittently singing along to his music and talking to Felix about random nonsense. 

“I wonder if Chan’s going to come out soon. He’s been asleep for, like, 6 hours now. Oh, his laptop is in my room, by the way, in case he’s worried about it. He’s not allowed to have it, though.” 

Felix nods in agreement. After just a few more minutes, as Seungmin puts away the last few utensils, Chan finally makes an appearance. 

“Minnie?” 

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Seungmin says. “Chan, we’re in the kitchen!” 

“Where’s my laptop?” Chan asks before he’s even fully in the room. 

“Nope. Breakfast first, then relaxation today. No working. You can have your laptop back tomorrow morning.” 

“Minnie,” Chan whines. 

“Channie-hyung,” Seungmin mocks. Chan pouts. “You’re not allowed to work. Jisung and Changbin’s orders.” 

“But they don’t have to-”

“Hyung, if you really think I can lie to both a vampire and my alpha…” Chan sighs. 

“Fine.”

Seungmin gives him an apologetic kiss on the cheek, but Chan slings an arm around his waist to hold him in place and give him a proper kiss. 

“I have some cleaning to do in my room, hyung. Can you promise to behave if I leave you out here? There are muffins in the bread drawer.” 

Chan hums an affirmative, giving Seungmin another kiss. 

“I’ll take care of Lixie for a while, too. You go get your cleaning done, darling.” 

Seungmin has had a surprisingly productive morning. He finished folding the laundry he couldn’t complete yesterday due to Hyunjin stealing him for surprise cuddles right after dinner, reorganized his skincare stuff because Jisung had been using them and he never puts them back where they belong, and even managed to get most of his part of a group presentation prepared. 

The rest of the dorms have been dangerously quiet for a while, so Seungmin heads out to figure out what suspicious activities have transpired while he’s been occupied. He’s pretty sure Felix hasn’t gotten into anything, but he does know a bored Chan is a highly unpredictable Chan and if he can’t work, Seungmin doesn’t want to think about what trouble he could get into. 

As he exits his room, though, he hears the unmistakable noise of sizzling oil and speeds up slightly. 

“Chan? What are you doing?” Seungmin asks, rounding the corner into the kitchen. 

“Making lasagna!” 

“Making– what? Why?”

“Well, I’m not allowed to be productive,” Chan says drily, throwing a look at Seungmin, “so I’m making food.” 

Felix giggles from the living room. Seungmin sighs a little. He could use a break anyway. 

“How can I help?” Chan’s eyes light up. 

“You can start by–”

“Wait!” Felix calls. 

“Lixie?” Chan makes to move towards the living room but Seungmin, seeing the sausage in his hand, waves him off. The last thing Felix needs right now is to be near raw meat. 

“Puppy, can you come help me back into my room before you get started? I want to lie down for a while.” 

“Are you feeling alright, love?” 

“I’ll be okay. I just want to go somewhere dark for a little while.” 

Seungmin hurries to Felix’s side, helping him up. They move to Felix’s room and Seungmin tucks him in, making sure the blinds are closed tight and that he’s got a garbage can next to the nightstand before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and closing the door behind himself. 

When he rejoins Chan in the kitchen, he finds him browning the sausage with what smells like onion and garlic in a big pan on the stove. A number of ingredients, including various herbs, noodles, and cans of tomatoes are laid out on the counter. There’s also a slightly alarming amount of cheese, in various shapes and containers. 

“The recipe’s over there–” Chan gestures to the little rolling-pin-shaped recipe stand on the corner of the counter. “Take a look over it then take over the sausage for me, will ya?” 

Seungmin makes a noise of assent, already crossing the kitchen. 

The recipe is simple, Seungmin notes as he scans over it. The most complicated thing is the sauce, and after that it’s just layering. Good, he can handle that. 

Seungmin nudges Chan aside easily, pressing a kiss to his cheek and sliding the spatula out of his hand. While Seungmin continues browning the meat, Chan grabs a big baking pan and starts organizing noodles. By the time Seungmin adds the various forms of tomato smoothie to his meat mixture, Chan is on to grating and slicing the vaguely alarming amount of cheese that’s going into this thing. When Seungmin finally takes the sauce off of the heat, Chan is just finishing the ricotta mixture. 

“Ready for layering?” 

Seungmin nods. 

“Alright, if you wanna do the sauce and the ricotta I can handle everything else.” 

“Sounds good!” 

There’s a lot of giggling involved in the layering process, especially as it becomes increasingly obvious that the pan is going to overflow while baking. Every other layer is cheese, which somehow doesn’t stop being funny. Seungmin collapses against the counter when Chan sprinkles some parmesan on top, shrugs, and dumps the rest of the container on too. 

After making a show of putting the lasagna pan on top of a cookie sheet and placing it in the oven like a ceremonial sacrifice, Chan joins Seungmin’s uncontrollable laughter at the counter. 

Eventually they pull themselves together enough to do a round of dishes and a wipedown of the counter and stovetop. As they’re finishing up the dishes, Felix wanders back in from his room and settles at the counter. Chan makes the mistake of sitting next to Felix to check up on him and ends up with a clingy, drowsy dragon spirit draped over his lap. 

Chan looks up at Seungmin helplessly. 

“Uh…” 

Felix snuggles even closer. Seungmin unsuccessfully stifles laughter. 

“Guess you’re stuck, hyung. What a shame,” he teases. Chan sticks his tongue out but it’s not like he can do anything. Minho likes to equate a sleepy Lix to a cat: if he’s laying on you, your new number 1 priority is Being A Bed. Anything else can wait. 

To be honest, it’s an unspoken rule not to disturb the chosen victims of anyone who’s napping; Felix is just the worst offender when it comes to sleeping literally  _ on _ people rather than next to them. Jisung is, unsurprisingly, a close second, but he tends to choose people who are already working in a sitting position (read: Seungmin and the rest of 3racha) so they’re less likely to need to move. 

Since Chan is stuck, Seungmin takes the opportunity to ruffle his hair before escaping back out of arm’s reach. He giggles quietly to himself as Chan huffs, exasperated. 

He’s a merciful boyfriend, so Seungmin brings Chan his phone and they sit next to each other, joining random games of Among Us together. They both end up as imposters for one round and Seungmin is shocked Felix doesn’t wake up when they cheer at their victory. Eventually, though, Chan startles as Seungmin kills his character and Felix stirs, making vaguely disgruntled noises. 

“Whazzgoinon…?” His voice is rough and low from sleep and Seungmin can’t help leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“I beat Channie-hyung at Among Us and the poor baby got scared.” Seungmin grins at Chan and earns a swipe to his shoulder in return. 

“Get good, Chris.” Felix takes Seungmin’s side, as expected. Chan pouts at both of them. 

“First you take my laptop and now you bully me?” 

He receives no sympathy. 

Soon enough Felix returns back to his room, claiming he doesn’t want to trap Chan again. They get through two more rounds of the game before Chan gets restless. 

“Let’s make dessert. We’ve got the oven all warmed up and I can’t be productive–”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you.” 

“Nope, so we might as well have something good for everyone else when they get home.” 

Seungmin laughs, bumping against Chan affectionately. 

“So no takeout tonight?” He mock-pouts and Chan gasps, pretending to be offended. 

“Seungmin! I haven’t seen  _ you _ volunteer to make dinner recently.” Seungmin snorts. 

“I’m still not allowed to cook for everybody even though you all know that was Jisung’s fault!” Chan reels Seungmin in for a hug, muffling his laughter in Seungmin’s shoulder. “I’m not kidding! It was– mmph!” 

Chan cuts him off very effectively with a hand over his mouth. Seungmin pouts until he gets a consolation kiss. It works every time. 

“I do want to make something with you, darling.” Chan grins slyly and Seungmin preemptively braces his hands on Chan’s shoulders. “And if you manage not to break anything, I can consider your kitchen privileges reinstated.” 

Seungmin pushes away from Chan but doesn’t get further than arm’s length before he’s pulled back in. 

“And you were getting mad at me for making fun of you.” He pouts again and earns another kiss. It’s hard to keep the pout, but he manages it long enough to get Chan’s lips against his own once again. 

“Aww, is puppy sad?” Chan mocks. “Can puppy not handle a taste of his own medicine?” 

Seungmin whacks at Chan’s chest but it’s ineffective, considering his arms are currently trapped between them. 

“Be nice to me,” he whines. The way he’s curled into Chan’s chest makes him feel small, and Chan’s fingers guiding his chin into another kiss just make him feel even smaller. 

“Precious pup,” Chan murmurs. He rocks them slowly to some song in his head, tracing his fingers through Seungmin’s hair as Seungmin plays with the drawstring of his hoodie. 

“Minnie baby, have you ever made a pie?” Chan’s voice is soft. 

“...No?” 

Chan gasps. 

“Oh, we’ve gotta fix that. Lemme just–” he releases Seungmin and ducks under the counter for a moment, rustling through the recipe books until he pulls an index card out with a triumphant noise. “Here it is! Can you check if we have all the ingredients for this?”

Seungmin takes the index card.  _ Apple Pie _ is printed in neat English across the top. 

“Apple pie?” he tries, grinning brightly when Chan nods at his pronunciation. 

“You start grabbing the ingredients and I’ll get the other supplies.” Flipping the card over reveals  _ Pie Crust,  _ which Seungmin figures he should grab the ingredients for first. 

Shortening, flour, salt, and water. Easy enough. Chan measures out the ingredients but allows Seungmin to mix the dough, halve it, and roll it out. 

“You’re doing beautifully. Do you want a hand?” Chan slides behind Seungmin, tucking his chin over Seungmin’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Can you help me flip it? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” 

Chan plants a reward kiss on the side of Seungmin’s neck. 

“Good job, darling. Yes, that’s what you should do – it lets you re-flour so you can keep the bottom from sticking – and yes, I can help you. It’s usually easier with extra hands anyway.” 

“Okay, sounds good.” 

Seungmin glides the rolling pin across the dough twice more before pausing. He flips part of the dough up onto the pin and Chan’s hands seamlessly join his to lift the rest of the dough. 

“Flour on the counter, please,” Chan murmurs, accidentally breathing against his ear. Seungmin suppresses a shiver as he grabs the flour scoop and sprinkles a light layer down. The transplant is successful and Seungmin starts rolling again. 

After a few more sets of rolling out and flipping, the pie crust is big enough. Seungmin frowns at the cracks tracing along the edges and towards the middle, but Chan smooths over them and reassures him they can patch any holes once it’s in the dish. Chan helps him drape it over the pin again to transfer it to the pie dish. They trim the excess off and move to the second half; this one is for the upper crust. 

The upper crust stays in its little flour blanket on the counter as Seungmin and Chan wash their hands to prep the filling. 

“Heat the oven to 220, will ya?” Chan already has the apple corer set up and is stacking apples into some sort of hierarchy next to it. 

“Sure.” Seungmin pops the door open just long enough to check if anything is drying in the oven and, upon confirming it’s empty, sets the preheat temperature. 

Consulting the recipe, Seungmin mixes sugar, flour, and spices in a large bowl. Chan has just about finished coring and peeling the apples – his mom sent a really nice combination corer/peeler last fall – so they both get to work slicing. 

It’s a tedious task but Chan’s endless supply of bad jokes has Seungmin laughing into his apples enough that he hardly notices the time passing until they’re done. 

They mix the apple slices into the sugar-flour-spice bowl, both trying to stir at the same time and giggling over it. 

Chan pulls some butter from the fridge and starts chopping it into little cubes in a tiny glass bowl while Seungmin scoops the filling into the crust. He wraps himself around Seungmin again and holds the butter bowl up. 

Seungmin takes the bowl from Chan and sprinkles the cubes across the pie. Chan distracts himself – and Seungmin – by planting kisses up and down his neck, but Seungmin’s task is hard to mess up so he doesn’t mind. 

They work together on the crust again, draping it over the filling, trimming the excess, and pinching the edges neatly. Chan guides Seungmin’s fingers to show him how to crimp it into a scalloped edge before hooking his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder again and making approving noises. 

“Let’s pop it in the oven.” Chan smoothly places a crust guard on the pie and takes it from the counter. Seungmin turns just in time to open the oven door for him. Chan sets a timer for 45 minutes and captures Seungmin around the waist on his way to the living room. 

“Hyung?” Seungmin isn’t complaining, just confused. 

“We’re gonna watch an episode of Planet Earth before we pull the pie out.” 

“Is that a suggestion or an observation?” Chan blinks at him, pupils white-glazed, and Seungmin grins. “Observation, then. Any preference on which episode?” 

“Shallow Seas.” Chan answers almost before Seungmin finishes his question. 

“Okay, I’ll get that going. Feel free to come back to me any time once the cosmos stops updating your cheat sheet.” Chan snorts at that, a sure sign he’s coming back. His hearing tends to return first, before sight and feeling, so Seungmin gets the episode going and settles a bit away from Chan; he’s mentioned feeling disconcerted if he’s in contact with someone as he returns to his body. 

When Chan leans over, draping himself half across Seungmin’s lap, Seungmin bends down to press a kiss to his nose without taking his eyes off the documentary. 

“Welcome back, hyung.” Chan continues curling himself around Seungmin, ending up with his face in Seungmin’s stomach and Seungmin’s hand tangled in his hair. “Comfy down there?” 

Chan grunts. 

“Mm, I’ll take your word for it.” 

The oven dings right as the end screen of the episode plays. Chan groans again, detangling his limbs from Seungmin’s before heading to the kitchen. 

“You can stay there, puppy,” he calls back as Seungmin hears a drawer open and the timer stop. “It still has to cool for a while so we can watch another episode.” 

“Does the cosmos have any input on this one or can we watch Grasslands?” 

Chan makes a disgruntled noise that translates roughly to ‘if I had ammo I’d throw something at you but unfortunately you’re out of range and I have a pie in my hands.’ 

“Awesome, thanks hyung,” Seungmin sing-songs. “ I’ll get it queued up.” 

Chan leans against Seungmin’s shoulder as the end credits roll. 

“Let’s have some pie.” Seungmin blinks at him. 

“We’re not waiting for everyone else to get home?” 

“Nah,” Chan says, rising and tugging Seungmin up as well. “It’s a taste test. We have to make sure it’s good enough for them, right, puppy?” 

Seungmin grins. 

“Oh, definitely. We have to check.” 

Chan pulls Seungmin into the kitchen, grabbing a pie server and a knife while telling Seungmin to grab the ice cream from the freezer. 

“Ice cream? What?” Seungmin opens the freezer and, sure enough, finds a tub of cinnamon ice cream. “When did you get this?” 

Chan glances up for a moment. 

“Oh, I picked it up last night on my way home. It’s good with almost any fall dessert and I had a premonition that we’d end up baking today. Grab me a plate, please.” 

Seungmin watches Chan carve smoothly through the crust, his mouth watering as it flakes. Chan slides the slice onto the plate, grinning at Seungmin’s awe-struck face. 

“Smells good, doesn’t it, puppy?” 

“Yeah,” Seungmin breathes, almost forgetting to scoop the ice cream. He places a generous dollop on the slice and watches as it immediately starts to melt. “It looks so good, too.” 

Chan sets the pie on the counter next to the stove to cool, leaving a piece of beeswax out to cover the top once it stops steaming. He slides the plate away from Seungmin who chases him around the counter to the chairs on the other side. 

“Not stealing from you, darling,” he consoles with a kiss to the side of Seungmin’s head. “Just want to sit while we eat.” 

Chan proceeds to steal the fork from Seungmin’s hand. 

“Hyung!” 

“What, can’t I feed you? Do you not want pie now? Is that what this is?” Seungmin abuses his puppy-dog eyes to get a sympathy kiss. “Open up.” 

Chan loads pie and ice cream onto the fork and gives Seungmin the bite. It’s delicious. The mix of warm filling, flaky crust, and sweet ice cream is absolutely amazing. 

“Wow,” Seungmin says as soon as his mouth is empty. “We bake a mean pie.” 

Chan giggles around his own bite. 

It's a while later when the sound of five people tumbling through the door - fighting over coat hooks and boot cubbies - drifts into the kitchen. Seungmin and Chan share a grin before simultaneously standing. Seungmin starts grabbing plates and forks while Chan unwraps the pie and snags the ice cream from the freezer. A noise vaguely reminiscent of an exclamation point comes from the doorway and Seungmin glances up to see Jisung staring, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“Hey everybody!” he hollers. “Chan and Seung made pie!” 

And just like that, chaos erupts. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter @/unaaguamala  
> and my cc is aguamala  
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
